1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing system for laced wire wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recent trend in vehicle purchases is for custom wheels such as alloy or spoke rims for automobiles, pickups, vans, recreation vehicles and trailers. However, most users prefer tubeless or pneumatic tires for safety, convenience and cost. Cast alloy rims are readily adaptable for use with tubeless tires. Spoke rims are returning to fashion for classic, antique and custom vehicles. There are many simulated spoke rims. However, they do not have the attractive appearance of laced wire wheels.
Laced wire wheels have numerous apertures in the well of the rim for receiving the spokes and spoke fasteners. It is difficult to seal these apertures since the spokes continuously receive stress during travel of the vehicle and tend to break away from sealant or if the sealant is too brittle will cause chipping or cracking of the seal and loss of pneumatic pressure. The annular seal may also separate from the wall of the well. There have been prior systems for sealing spoke rims. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,770 a dual metal rim is employed to provide a spoked wheel suitable for tubeless bicycle tires. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,778 a rubber sealing flap is employed to seal a wire rim. A two part curing polyurethane is sprayed onto the inner portion of the rim in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,757. A preliminary adhesive or primer coat is required to provide adequate adhesion. These systems are unduly complex and costly or do not provide an adequate, reliable seal under road conditions.